When A Heart Breaks
by browniesplez
Summary: "Her best days will be some of my worst- she finally met a man who's gonna put her first." -Breakeven, The Script. In which Ally moves on and Austin tries to cope.


Hello, Sky here. This is my second A&A fan-fiction, and I just thought that this could be a little gift to my readers/reviewers because I haven't updated 'Turning Tables' in such a long time. Oh, and about that (Turning Tables), the second chapter is currently being typed up because the whole plot and sub-plots have been changed A LOT. So that's going to be interesting… ^.^

Anyways- onto the story.

**When A Heart Breaks | One-Shot **

"Austin, I can't do this anymore," Ally says, taking a step back, pushing me away from her when she realizes that we were still too close, "I can't keep running around in circles just because you can't figure out your feelings! I love him, Austin. I don't think anything you say can change that."

"I can change," I whisper, "I _want _to be your hero, I _want _to be your knight in shining armor."

She smiles a bittersweet smile that makes my insides churn with unease, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words from you" Then she pauses, "But it's too late. I love you too, Austin, but you're my friend and he just asked me to be his girlfriend… and I said yes."

"Ally-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"I'm sorry Austin."

And then she was gone.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God 'cause I'm not believing  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dez asks cautiously, staring at me as if I were broken glass.

I don't want to be stared at like that.

I shake my head, sighing as I stared at Ally and Dallas, the power-couple, "No. I'll be fine."

_Her best days were some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

It's hard trying to deal with something when life keeps throwing the one who got away into your face every single day. I tried moving on, but something inside of me always breaks when I see her walking through the hallway.

"Austin," She'd nod.

"Ally," I'd nod back.

We were no longer Austin and Ally.

She was _just _Ally and I was _just _Austin. It sucked.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_

"Hey, man," Dallas says, "You used to be friends with Ally, yeah?"

I smile a closed-mouth smile, hoping it didn't look like a grimace.

I cough, "Yeah. We were friends."

"Tomorrow is our two month anniversary and I don't know what to do. I was thinking dinner and a movie, but is that too cliché? Don't girls love cliché? Ugh, I don't know anymore," Dallas sighs, "I want to make it really memorable."

"I'm sure she'd love anything you get her," I reply politely, "Is that all?"

"I want to tell her that I'm in love with her," He says.

I freeze, blinking furiously because I didn't want to cry in front of him.

Ugh, I sound gross.

Dallas gives me a look, "Well?"

I smile slowly, "Congratulations, man."

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

"Can we talk?" Ally asks quietly, staring at me with those puppy-dog eyes that were one of the reasons I ended up falling for her.

A pregnant pause hangs in the air, then, "Sure."

She looks like she's about to take my hand, but thinks better of it and just motions for me to follow her.

"I never wanted us to stop being friends," She whispers, biting her lip.

I nod.

"I didn't like the way we ended," She tries again.

I nod again.

"Why, Austin?" She asks, staring at me with eyes full of tears, "I finally found my source of happiness and every time I look at you my heart breaks all over again. Why can't you set me free?"

I look at her one last time and walk away from the only good thing that's ever happened in my life.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

I still love you, Ally. Why can't you see?

_I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

"I don't want you talking to Ally anymore," Dallas announces, slapping the basketball out of my hands, "Just let go of her already! She's moved on, ok? LET. HER. BE. She's way happier when she's with me."

"What are you-?" I try, but he cuts me off.

"Shut up, Austin. I saw you talking to her the other day. Don't you dare play the victim."

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh  
'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

"I'm moving away," I tell Dez, "I have enough credits to graduate early and there's a college far away from here willing to give me a music and basketball scholarship."

"What are you-? This isn't because of Ally, right?" Dez asks, "There are many other people out there. How far away is it?"

"It's in New York, Dez."

"So? We can drive there and back each day and we'll-"

"You can't just drive back and forth from Florida to New York."

"Austin, I'm trying here!" He explodes, "You've been nothing but distant ever since the Ally thing and I just want my best friend back! I miss him so much. And… and if you're going to be like this… then I think you should just go, because I am done trying to keep up with you! For God's sakes she's just a girl! Grow up already! Isn't there a part of you that feels that this might be your fault? You kept her hanging with empty promises, and now that she's finally happy… why are you doing this, Austin? You're only hurting yourself."

"I'm moving to New York," I repeat slowly, "And you're the only one who knows, and I would like it to stay that way. I would love it if you didn't tell anyone until after I've left- or maybe not even then. I just want to disappear."

"If you can just listen to me for one second," Dez asks, "Because I want my best friend back."

"He's gone," I shake my head, "He's been gone for a while now."

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...  
No, it don't break  
No, it don't break even, no_

"When's your flight?" Ally asks, anxiously playing with the strands of her hair.

My head snaps up and my eyes narrow, "Who told you?"

She flinches with the venom in my voice, "Dez."

"I should've known," I laugh dryly.

"Are you leaving because of me?" She asks.

I kick a pebble and refuse to say a word.

"You're not the only one hurting," She tries, "You think it's easy for me to see you like this and not feel guilty knowing it's all my fault?"

"Ally," I stop her, "It's not your fault. You've moved on, and I'm going to need some space for me to move on. It's drastic, I know, but this is how I'm coping."

"You never acted like this with the other girls."

I smile, "I didn't love them as much as I love you."

"Austin-"

"Goodbye, Ally," I hold her hand tight, "I love you."

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
(Oh glad you're okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
(Oh I'm falling, falling)  
I'm falling to pieces,  
(One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

There were lots of unsent messages to Ally on my phone, and as I'm reading them now, I realize how pathetic and stupid I sounded. Maybe I am taking this too far, but they say love can make you do crazy things, so maybe trying to stop yourself from loving someone can make you do even crazier things.

They say things happen for a reason, so maybe we were always meant to fall apart.

I'm calling Dez before I even know what I'm doing, and he answers on the third ring.

"What's up?" He asks.

"I'm sorry. I've been a really big butthead and you're still here. You're honestly the bestest friend and person on this Earth. I don't deserve you," I say, "So I guess I'm saying thank you for everything."

"Bestest isn't a word you idiot," He laughs, "And you're welcome. It's been kind of awesome being your friend too. Don't forget about me, ok?"

I smile, "I won't."

_Oh, it don't break even no  
Oh, it don't break even no  
__Oh, it don't break even no_

Dear Ally,

I loved you and I love you and I will love you. And love means wanting nothing but the best for someone else. You're happy, and I know that you will be happy with Dallas until the end of time.

I'm working on trying to accept that.

It's only been an hour of my stay here in New York, but it's been awesome. The traffic is horrendous and I guess now I'm more educated because I'm using words like horrendous.

You and Trish and Dez are in everything I see, and I guess that's because we've all been through something we'll never be able to get out of.

I used to think that's a bad thing. Now I'm not so sure.

You don't need to write back to me if you don't want to. I'm just sending this letter to say that I'm happy for you. People like you only step into people's lives once in a lifetime, and I regret the day I ever gave off the impression that I wanted to let you go. I hope Dallas never makes the same mistake.

I love you, ok? And I hope that someday, we'll meet and we're mature enough to become friends.

You can come to me for anything, and I don't want you to feel guilty anymore.

You got me to believe in fate, and because of that, I think it was always meant to be this way.

-Austin.

**END STORY.**

So... there it is. My first officially posted song-fic. Please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions or reviews that you might have, because reading them seriously makes my day.

And so yeah, **Turning Tables will be updated soon.** I have some things planned out in my brain and there's seriously lots of drafts but I'm stopping myself from posting it because I'm scared it won't be as good as the first chapter. But it will be updated eventually, so **keep an eye out for that.**

SKY OUT.

**STAY BEAUTIFUL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. I LOVE YOU AND I'M GIVING YOU A CYBER-HUG RIGHT NOW. **


End file.
